Nullified Love
by IHaveNoCleverName
Summary: PostGakuen- It's been 6 years since everybody has graduated from high school and Gilbert only keeps in contact with his brother and 2 friends. However, a chance re-encounter with Elizaveta could change his world more than he could have ever expected it to


_**I thought it's about time that I wrote a Hetalia fic! I've been so busy following up on the Kane Chronicles that I haven't had a chance to seriously do a Hetalia fic.**_

_**So this idea popped outta nowhere. Lol, my friend and I were talking about studying, and of course that led to me telling her of my awesome way to study (Pretend that Ludwig's in your head nagging you ;D) that works only when the Gilbert in me doesn't decide that I'm too awesome to study. And so that led to talking about what awesome things Gil would do with his time….which turned into a narrative of how his life would turn out, that involves Hungary! -w- Funny how everything I say leads to Hetalia. Well, Hetalia IS the world afterall! ;D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warnings: Human names used (no, this TAKES PLACE AS IF THEY WERE HUMAN), mention of yaoi, and all that good stuff that haters seem to think need warnings~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Hetalia or the characters….if I did, trust me, I'd make Hungary dump Austria and go to Prussia =3=. But I don't! :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Today seemed perfect; it was a peaceful day. The sun understood that it's place was not in his room and remained outside. His gray shades did an awesome job of making sure the sun remembered that. The birds decided to do as he was doing and sleep, thus relieving him from having to listen to they're songs. The sheets of his bed were like an awesome dream that didn't end. Yes, everything at that moment was perfect<p>

"Oi, _bruder_, wake up!" The moment ended abruptly as Gilbert's unawesome _bruder_ stepped into his room. Gilbert inwardly groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Why'd his _bruder_ have to be unawesome like that? And he was so awesome when he was a kid…

"_Bruder_, you're going to be late for your first job interview this entire month! And why is your alarm clock not set?" Ludwig continued to nag his albino brother.

Said albino pushed his hand out from under the covers and made a waving motion. "The unawesome thing broke." He said simply. And it was true; in some way or another.

Ludwig looked at the remains of the clock and gasped. The poor contraption was more than broken it, it was _ruined_. "_Bruder!_ You broke it!"

"Is that so? It must have been so unawesome my awesome hand must have slammed down on it by mistake." Gilbert hoped that this could be the end of it. All he wanted to do was sleep. What's so unawesome about that? But no, West _had_ to ruin it. And when West tries to ruin something for Gilbert, he _ruins_ it. Gilbert could already tell, this was not going well for him.

Gilbert Beilschimidt was living with his little brother Ludwig Beilschimidt. Ever since their mother died when they were little, Gilbert has had to take care of his little brother. But now, the roles have reversed. After high school, Ludwig continued onto college, while Gilbert did not. He says that he's 'too awesome' for college. Ludwig now spends his time at home persuading his brother to look for jobs and this time has succeeded. Gilbert is at a job interview.

* * *

><p>Gilbert took a huge gulp of beer, threw the can that the beer was in on the floor, and stepped on it. Said can burst open and beer went all over the parking lot and Gilbert's boots. But he didn't care; he was too annoyed to care about anything. He then crouched down, hovering over the beer spot.<p>

"_Mon ami_," a voice said next to him. The owner of the voice was a man that was also crouched down, his shoulder length blonde hair straying out of place. Francis focused his blue eyes on his friend. "How mad can you be over failing a job interview?" Gilbert didn't respond.

A new, cheerier voice said, "_Si_, you can't get depressed over little things like this. There are plenty of other job opportunities!" Antonio put his arms up, as to encourage his friend, but then saw it was of no use and his green eyes looked dejected.

Gilbert sighed. "It's not exactly that I got rejected that's pissing me off, but why I got rejected." He then proceeded to sit on the beer covered spot.

Francis opened his mouth to say something about it and intelligently said, "Uh."

Gilbert looked at Francis questionably. "What?"

Francis turned around and said, "Nothing."

Luckily, Antonio broke the ice between them. "So Gil, what do you mean when you say 'why I got rejected'?"

"Cuz the woman took one look at my hair and eyes and scowled!" Prussia continued to rant about how unawesome the lady was and how he was going to report this. Then, he told Antonio to get him a beer and Antonio only complied because he knew his friend was in low spirits.

Once in the store, something interesting happened to Antonio.

_**Chapter one done! Haha, I'm so terrible leaving you guys with a cliff hanger! It's the only way you'll continue to read my sucky writing :P**_

_** Yes. I KNOW this is a Pruhun fic and Hungary hasn't appeared yet. Oh well, I'm the one borrowing her character from Himaruya so I'll decide when she comes out! :P**_

_** Please review. But also please don't be a total a** about it. Seriously, the last thing I need is readers annoying me.**_

_**I'll put the next chap up in **__a while__**. What is a while? A while is a while. Nothing more, nothing less. A while depends on the author's laziness level of the day, her inspiration, and if she doesn't have anything better to do. Just kidding! You guys are the greatest! :D**_

_**REVIEWS INSPIRE ME. I WRITE MORE CHAPTERS WHEN I'M INSPIRED. SO REVIEW!**_


End file.
